Turning Tables
by PrincessTiva
Summary: After going out for drinks with McGee and Abby after work, Tony offers Ziva a lift home. On their way, they get into an argument which takes a surprising turn. Tiva drabble.


**A/N: Welcome to my 30th story on here! :) YAAAAAAAY! :D  
So, yesterday I started to get into the drabble thing lol I realized it's so cool because I can write drabbles on my phone wherever I go and stuff. At least this way you'll get pieces of Tiva fluff more regulary :) You can leave drabble requests/prompts in my askbox on tumblr (princessctiva . tumblr ask)  
The prompt for this one was: **Tony and Ziva have been out for a drink after work. They meet Abby and McGhee there and have a good few hours. Tony offers to give Ziva a loft home. On their way, they get in to a small argument. Tony stops the car and Ziva storms out of the car. Tony gets out, catches her arm, turns her around and pushes her against the car and kisses her passionately because he finally realises he needs her in a different way. (submitted by anonymous)  
**Summary:** After going out for drinks with McGee and Abby after work, Tony offers Ziva a lift home. On their way, they get into an argument which takes a surprising turn. Tiva drabble.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters, but you already knew that lol :D  
**Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

Tony waved after their friends as they made their way to McGee's car, leaving Ziva and him alone in front of the bar. McGee, Ziva, Abby and him had decided to go out for drinks after work which had been the best idea of the week. Seriously. Tony had really needed a night out with his friends after the tough week they'd had.

"Do you need a lift?", he asked, turning to Ziva. She smiled at him and nodded. "I left my car at work, remember?"

"I know. You came here with Abby though, so I.."

"Tony. She told McGee she does not have her car here, so she could ride with him."

"Yeah", Tony said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "So, you want a lift?"

She chuckled: "That would be nice."

He nodded and led her to his car. Silently they both got in and Tony started to drive. After a while, Ziva was the first to break the silence: "That was a rough case, yes?"

"Yeah..I can't even begin to imagine how the Commander must feel", he said.

"He was so upset when he found out his girlfriend had been hurt. And did you see his face when he then found out she had been cheating on him?"

"I did."

"That is all you have to say? Tony, they had been working together for years and they fell in love and then _this_ happened! Do you not feel bad for the Commander?"

"I told you I can't even begin to imagine how the.."

"I know what you said! But it is not very convincing. You sound like it is just another case."

"Well, it is, Ziva. It is just another case."

Truth was, it wasn't just another case to him either. He'd been shocked to see the Commander so broken. When they'd first met him, he'd immediately seen the similarities between the Commander's relationship with his girlfriend and his and Ziva's relationship. Or rather, non-existent relationship. Partnership. Friendship. _Whatever.  
_Finding out that the Lieutenant had been cheating on the Commander..well, Tony had begun to question himself. Was it a good idea to have feelings for Ziva? Would it be a bad idea to act upon these feelings? It wasn't like he could just _erase_ his feelings for his partner. It wasn't that easy. It never would be.

"Relationships between partners are never a good idea", Tony said, not fully aware that he'd said it out loud until he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Yeah because it always ends like this!", she scoffed.

"That is not what I.."

"Do not go there, Tony! It is fairly obvious what you meant. The Commander was gone so the Lieutenant found herself someone new. Of course, _you_ would understand!"

"Ziva"

"Because you do not believe in true love. You believe in one-night-sits or _whatever you call them_."

"One-night-stands", Tony mumbled.

"And I know why you do it! Because heaven forbid, DiNozzo keeps it in his pants and commits for once!"

Tony pulled the car to the side of the road and turned off the engine angrily. He was not going to let Ziva accuse him of something like that! "For your information, I have not been with a woman in two years", he stated, his voice rising.

"And you want me to believe that?", she questioned with a scoff.

"It's the truth"

"Then how come you brag about a new girl every day?"

"Because I..I'm scared."

"The great Tony DiNozzo is scared? Of what?" She chuckled bitterly.

"I keep lying about my love life because I don't want anyone to know that I'm too scared to tell the woman I love how I feel about her."

Silence. Ziva just sat there and stared at him with wide eyes. By now, he was breathing heavily. Was she able to see it in his eyes? Would she be mad that he had feelings for her?

"You..you are in love with someone?", Ziva eventually asked, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"Yes", Tony breathed.

Without another word, Ziva opened her car door and sprinted outside. But he was faster. He got out of the car himself and ran around the car. In one quick movement, he'd caught her wrist and pressed her back against the side of the car, his lips immediately finding hers.

She was surprised to say the least. But that didn't make her pull away. In fact, after just a few seconds, she relaxed into the kiss, pressing her body closer to his and letting her hands come to rest on his back.

One hand found its way to the back of his neck and her fingers played with the ends of his hair absently. Only when oxygen was absolutely necessary did they pull apart. They rested their foreheads together, both breathing heavily.

"Don't you know I'm in love with _you_?", he managed to ask when he regained some of his ability to breathe.

She looked deep into his eyes and ran her hand through his hair. "I think I know now", she whispered.

He chuckled and kissed her lips again, his hands coming to rest at the small of her back. "And just for the record", she murmured against his lips, "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Tadaaaaaa a drabble :)  
Please let me know what you think in the reviews section! :)  
And whoohooooo this is the 30th story that I published on here :) THANK YOU SO MUCH! I couldn't ask for better readers xo  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


End file.
